


Let's Make Our Own Future

by RaccoonBlues



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, oracle stiles, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonBlues/pseuds/RaccoonBlues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has had visions for years, she's had them more often since Scott became a werewolf.  She always felt terrible during and after a vision.  She has her worst in front of Isaac, who actually makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make Our Own Future

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Stisaac. Please? Uh, oracle Fem!stiles has a really super intense vision and Isaac is the only one there. Please and thank you! Fluffy cuddles tea and a kiss would be nice! And lights combusting. Okay, thanks!

The lull in supernatural activity around town was probably the best thing to happen to Stiles in awhile. For the first time in months she had time to herself. Granted she didn't do much with that time other than play video games while lounging around in her pajamas, hey whatever, as long as she was happy it was fine. She was definitely happy. She hadn't had a vision since the whole kanima thing had blown over and that had done wonders for her mood.

Stiles had been having visions since her mom had died. The first one knocked her on her ass and she hadn't been able to do anything other than cry for days. After that they'd been easier to deal with, they came with massive headaches but they happened so infrequently it hadn't been much of an issue. Then Scott had to go get himself bitten by a werewolf. After that Stiles had visions all the time, she'd even had one in the middle of class. It hadn't taken a hour to convince the school nurse she didn't need to go to the hospital.

None of that mattered right now.

There were no creatures of the night running around, other than the ones who should be, Stiles hadn't had a vision in weeks, and she was determined to relax for once. Tonight it was going to just be Stiles and her favorite video game. (And maybe that bag of Cheetos she was hiding from her dad.) Tonight was going to be good, or it was until someone decided to try and give Stiles a heart attack. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her window open and someone start to climb in. Stiles freaked out and fell off her bed in an attempt to get to the door.

“Talk about a warm welcome,” a familiar voice said. Stiles peeked over the edge of the bed, she saw Isaac smirking at her from her windowsill. Stiles threw a pillow at him. He caught it and kept smirking.

“What the hell are you doing here?” she demanded. Isaac's smirk melted into a nervous frown.

“I wanted to ask you a favor,” he said. Stiles raised one of her eyebrows at him. “We still can't find Boyd or Erica,” he added. He was wringing the pillow Stiles had thrown at him. She was afraid he'd rip a hole in it. “I was hoping you could see something.”

“It doesn't work that way,” Stiles said. She suddenly felt terrible. He looked so broken and lost in that moment, she wished she could see where Boyd and Erica were. “I can't control when or what I see.”

Stiles hadn't realized there was a look sadder than kicked puppy, but Isaac had just proved there was. Stiles inched her way over to him, she couldn't give him what he wanted, but that didn't mean she couldn't try and comfort him. Isaac just stared at the floor looking lost. Stiles reached out to put her hand on his shoulder. The instant Stiles fingers made contact she was hit with the most excruciating pain of her life.

Her head felt like it was going to explode as images of death rushed through her mind. She thought she might have cried, her cheeks had felt wet, but she wasn't sure of anything in that moment. It hurt so much and it wouldn't stop. She saw images of trees, flashes of words; guardians, philosophers. The pain lessened as she watched Isaac being hunted and left alone in a hospital. When the vision finally stopped Stiles found herself wrapped in Isaac's arms. He'd taken one of her hands in his. His veins stood out stark and black before fading back to normal. She could feel his chest heaving beneath her.

“What did you do?” she asked voice small and weak.

“Took your pain away,” he answered. That would explain why the pain had stopped part of the way through. “Is it always like this?”

“Never that bad, but it always hurts,” she whispered. Isaac tightened his grip on her. “Can we just stay like this for awhile?”

Isaac let out a strained sure and pressed his face into her hair. Stiles relaxed in his arms. This was the most comfortable she'd ever felt post vision. She wished Isaac could be there for her every time she had one. Then she remembered the images of Isaac running for his life, the sight of him lying helpless in the hospital. What if he was never there for her ever again? What if this was the last night she ever saw him? She knew she was crying now. Isaac started rocking her while making shushing noises.

“What's wrong?” he asked. Stiles' voice was shaking when she answered.

“I know I can't keep you from looking for them,” she took a breath, "but promise me you'll be careful.”

“Why?” he sounded confused.

“I saw you get hurt,” Stiles said squeezing Isaac's hand in hers. “Promise me you'll be careful.”

“I'll try,” Isaac said after a minute. He pressed his nose back into Stiles' hair and took a deep breath.

“Good,” Stiles said pressing her own nose into the crook of Isaac's neck. “I'll be pissed if you're not here for me the next time I have one of these.” She could feel Isaac smile against her hair.

“I'd like that, being here I mean,” he said quietly. It was Stiles turn to smile. She pulled away from Isaac and put a hand on his cheek.

“Good,” she said pressing her lips to his, "because I'm keeping you.”


End file.
